Junjou crack
by LaChivix
Summary: Misaki se encuentra aburrido y algo nervioso, ¿que mejor manera de librarse de tensiones que bailando algo?. Misaki/Usagui


_Este es un pequeño crack que se me ocurrió de Junjou jeje, lo que hace el ocio._

Anime/manga: junjou romántica

Categoría: M

Autora: LaChivix

* * *

**Junjou romántica NO me pertenece -lamentablemente-, sino que es propiedad de Shungiko Nakamura -la persona que dibuja mi biblia-.**

* * *

**Junjou Crack**

—_Usagui-san debe de estar escribiendo de nuevo._ — Pensó el castaño ni bien puso un pie en el lujoso e inmenso departamento al no poder ver en su campo visual al mencionado.

No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando intentó adivinar en qué clase de historia estaría redactando.

Ese día había salido de la universidad más temprano de lo común, ventaja inusual al hecho de que se encontraban en parciales y él estaba aún algo nervioso sobre las preguntas del examen que ya había rendido, en su opinión; regular.

—Mejor me distraigo con algo. — Concluyó encaminándose a la gran sala, pensó en encender el televisor, pero en ese horario no había nada interesante que ver, así que optó por la segunda opción: La radio.

No especificó la emisora, simplemente la encendió, no creía que el sonido llegara hasta el cuarto del segundo piso, lo último que quería hacer es interrumpir al joven escritor.

_Bien, ahora a hacer la limpieza._

Dio media vuelta, —_en ese instante estaban pasando una canción tranquila y a la vez rítmica_—, con intenciones de empezar los quehaceres domésticos.

Luego de unos minutos, ni bien hubo acabado la música, la voz de una chica anunciaba con mucho ánimo la siguiente tonada, explayándose de que era muy famosa en el país y que se había convertido en el _BOOM_ del momento.

_¿Canción famosa?_

Como algo característico de Misaki, la curiosidad le venció dejando a un lado la limpieza de la cocina, y esperó por tal dichosa melodía.

Y había empezado, enseguida la reconoció, gracias a que las chicas de su clase también hablaban mucho sobre ella.

Indagó un poco en sus pensamientos tratando de recordar en lo mas profundo de su mente aquella información que había sido vana hasta ese entonces...

_Caramelldansen._

Inmediatamente después de haber recordado el título, empezó...

Y es que era algo extraño escucharla, al principio había entrado en un letargo efímero, puesto que la tonada había comenzado muy fuerte, algo inusual si se podría decir...

Simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento, había recordado al ver en el escaparate de una tienda de electrodomésticos los pasos, miró furtivamente arriba, y luego se quedó quieto sin quitar la vista de la radio pensando en lo próximo que haría.

No había nadie, no había ni un testigo, podía relajarse, ¿Por qué no intentarlo?.

Llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, y empezó a moverse; sencillamente genial, esa canción lograba despejar sus preocupaciones.

Pronto se arrepentiría de aquella decisión.

El problema lógicamente radicó, cuando, increíblemente, no se podía detener.

—¡¿Q-que sucede?! — Cuestionó extrañado…

Su cuerpo no respondía, parecía tener conciencia propia haciendo movimientos rápidos en las caderas y en las manos.

—¡¿Qué sucede?!—Volvió a repetir asustado, esta vez, el grito fue mucho más fuerte, esperando a que, en verdad, se acabase todo aquello, pero parecía interminable.

Se sentía mareado, todo lo veía pasar tan rápido debido a la velocidad que fueron adquiriendo gradualmente los pasos del frenético baile, que no se daba tiempo para poder ubicarse donde se hallaba exactamente; las caderas empezaban a dolerle, jamás imagino verse metido en semejante lío, después de todo, lo que Misaki Takashi tenía de bailarín Usagui Akihiko tenía de inocente.

Las gotas de sudor empezaron a recorrer su rostro sintiéndose a punto de desfallecer; eso parecía un hechizo, ¡¿Qué hacía la gente al poner algo tan maléfico como eso al oído de todos?!,¡¿Cómo es que las personas que lo bailaban se veían tan felices detrás de las pantallas de la tv?!.

Después de unos minutos que parecían eternos para el pobre ojiverde, terminó el baile.

_¡Espero se hayan divertido bailándolo, he aquí a pedido de las llamadas, que daremos otra ronda de la versión re-¡_

Apagó el aparato a la velocidad de un rayo mientras se hallaba completamente desorientado.

_-N-nunca, más…volveré a prender…la radio._ —Pensó jadeante.

Justo cuando pensaba que podía descansar un poco, escuchó el sonido de unos aplausos pausados.

El alma se le cayó a los pies al volverse y ver a Usami Akihiko sentado cruzado de piernas y mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa, sin dejar de aplaudir.

—Vaya Misaki, que manera de moverte. — En su voz podía apreciarse un tono de lascivia que el joven universitario no pasó por alto, haciendo que se pusiera más nervioso aún.

—¡N-no es eso!, ¡es esa cosa que no dejaba de…!—Señalando el objeto causante de sus desgracias. —¡Bah, olvídalo! —Sentía sus mejillas encenderse, definitivamente esa era su peor vergüenza y no le daría el gusto a ese engreído de verlo.

Intentó levantarse e irse hacia la cocina, tenía que preparar la cena, pero unas manos lo cogieron por detrás.

—No te preocupes, se que ese es una manera muy tierna de pedirme que te haga el amor. —Dijo en voz baja.

Misaki se exaltó completamente ruborizado tratando de zafarse, oyendo sus propios latidos con fuerza.

—¡Usagui-_baka_, yo jamás te he pedido eso! —Corrigió retorciéndose de su agarre.

—Pero ahora mismo me estabas provocando ¿o no? —Cuestionó deslizando sus manos por debajo de su polera, haciéndolo temblar un poco por ese acto. —Con esa clase de movimientos…—Agregó con voz ronca, aproximándolo más a él para hacerle sentir su deseo.

—¡De-detente!, no es momento par— Sentía nublarse la vista, ¿sería por el calor que estaba haciendo o por el cansancio?.

—Yo sé que tu quieres…—Respondió el mayor susurrándole al oído, haciéndole estremecer.

Acto seguido de esto, Usagui dirigió su mano a otro lugar, desabrochando los pantalones del castaño con destreza y masajeando su parte sensible.

—Misaki, estás caliente— Agregó intensificando el contacto de su mano con el miembro del chico mientras este suspiraba como consecuencia de aquella acción.

—U-Usagui-san…Pa-par...nh...ah...—Pudo apenas pronunciar entre gemidos, el cuerpo empezaba a responder, la sensación de debilidad lo poseyó, sintió como la boca del escritor recorría desde su cuello hacía el lóbulo de su oreja dejando un rastro de saliva; se encontraba ardiendo de la pena y del placer. Ya no se oponía, sus brazos se encontraban inúltilmente aferrados al del escritor.

—Haré caso al llamado de tu cuerpo, vamos al cuarto.

Eso hizo que regresara a la realidad de golpe.

—¡¿QUEEE?!,¡NOOOOO!. —Gritó asustado por tal aclaración.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde; como si de una almohada de plumas fuera, el hombre de mirada violeta lo había cargado.

—¡YO NO HICE NADA!, ¡DÉJAME!, ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTO ME TIENE QUE PASAR A MI?!.

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas por el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Lo cierto de todo, era que desde ahora Misaki, tendría cierta apatía por el baile, y por el caramelldansen.

* * *

¿Y bien?, tomatazos, amenazas y críticas son bien recibidas; espero haya sido de su gusto ;).

¡Salu2!

LaChivix


End file.
